My Wife is in High School
by Temari Asura
Summary: Sesshomaru and Rin have been in an arranged marriage since her birth. On her sixteenth birthday, they married and now they have to keep their marraige a secret to avoid a massive Scandal. TWO SHOT. LEMONS.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is just a random story that came to me. It's just going to be a little two-shot story. Still working on the other chapter as well as the final chapters to my story, "THE INNOCENT MISTRESS". **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. **

**My Wife is in High School **

Rin Takahashi raised her arms stretched above her head with as she tried to clear the sleep from her weary body. She had already known the bed was empty and sighed and threw the plump comforter from her slender legs. She rose and removed the four large feather pillows against the plain bed frame and lowered them to the plush dark brown carpet that meshed with the masculine décor of the large bedroom. She quickly made the bed, smoothing the white sheets and comforter before replacing the pillows. She glanced at the bedside lamp and saw she had forty-five minutes to get dressed, knowing that her alarm clock must have been switched off. She made her way around the massive California king Bed and into the door at the left of the bed, which led to the walk in closet. She retrieved her uniform and shoes, placing the shoes by the simple mahogany night table and her uniform upon the bed. She had always prided herself on her neatness.

She rose from the floor where she had bent to place her shoes and her eyes locked with the photo within the silver frame. She picked up the photo and smiled at the photo, it was beautiful, showing a male and female on their wedding day. It had been taken seven months ago, two weeks after her sixteenth birthday and a day she would never forget. She sighed and lowered the frame before she going to the Master Bathroom in the other room of her luxury Apartment. She took a quick shower, her long brown hair pinned against her scalp to prevent it from getting wet. The steam fogged the glass of the shower's doors as the supple young body bent in nubile grace to wash her legs with gymnastic like flexibility that could only be described as sexy. She trailed up from her legs until the wash cloth was up to her neck cleansing the soft, firm skin at her neck.

She finished washing her body and washed stepped beneath the shower, cocking her head to prevent her hair from getting wet. She was already running a bit late and she didn't want to waste anytime having to dry her hair with her blow drier and then having to straighten her hair with her flat iron. She dried her body with the huge white towel she had removed from the linen closet adjacent to the bathroom and threw it in the hamper, knowing it would be cleaned by the time she returned from school. She marched nude to her powder room which she stored her underclothes and dressed in matching lacy, red Victoria Secret bra and panty. Her breasts were small yet firm and full while her waist line was small, flaring out to her wide hips. She was very shapely, her buttocks full and heart shaped as she bent to retrieve and put on her white school socks. She sighed, she wished that she was finished with High School…she also wished that she was seventeen already, so her husband didn't have to be suffering for her sake.

He worked in Tokyo, however, according to Tokyo's Youth Protection Law, even though they were married, he could be arrested for statutory rape as she was not yet seventeen. She accepted the law because she knew there were many older men who preyed on young girls, but she did believe this law should be applied to girls such as herself who had chosen to marry with the permission of her parents at an early age, especially when age of consent was thirteen. The age of consent however was different with each protectorate and thus she had chosen to remain in her area other than risking dishonoring her husband at the risk him being arrested. Rin sat within the soft pink coloured room, sitting before her mirror as she applied combed her hair in a lose bun and coated her plump lips with a soft pink lip gloss.

She quickly rose and went to dress herself, and grabbed her school bag where she had placed it in the living room. She went to the kitchen, looking down at her simple gold watch to see she only had fifteen minutes. She smiled upon seeing a sandwich covered on the counter with lettuce, cheese and salami with a note beside it. "Eat. S.T" she smiled at his thoughtfulness and quickly ate the sandwich before washing it down with a glass of orange juice then cleaning the dishes. She kissed the soft note and dropped it into her pocket and ran out the door to the exclusive high-rise condo, by passing the Guard at the door with a quick smile and wave and talking the lift down to the First floor. As usual, she daintily walked through the hotel lobby as eyes peered at her wondering why such a child was withing such an exclusive Hotel and went outside where a sleek Black BMW X5 was parked. A tall Japanese man opened the door and Rin smiled at him stiffly, his name was Naraku and he was her chauffer and Bodyguard.

Rin pulled out her notebook and began a recap of her lessons as the van pulled away from the Curb, she had another year in High school and she couldn't wait for it to be over. Her entire life, not that it had been a long time, she knew she had been destined for something. She knew she had been born for him….

Sesshomaru was the first born and heir to the Takahashi dynasty, he had a younger brother Inuyasha who seemed to have no head for business and was Rin's age. He was the son of Sesshomaru's step mother and they attended the same prestigious high school. Before they had married, Rin had attended a prestigious all girl's school in Tokyo but they had moved to the outskirts of the Capital transferring her to the school Inuyasha attended. Inuyasha and his parents lived in their familial home on the outskirts of Tokyo as well, merely five miles away from the Apartment Rin shared with her husband. Whenever Sesshomaru had a meeting that would require him to stay overnight within Tokyo or leave Japan, she would pack her things and stay with her in laws or sometimes her parents would come to visit for Rin was still their only child despite her marriage and Independence. They had been unable to conceive after her and as a result she had been showered with love and attention by her parents, never lacking anything. She had lived a life many envied but she was not spoiled or wicked, the young heiress had a good heart and a big, pure soul.

Sesshomaru was as stoic and cold as the name of his wife, almost representing the meaning of his name. He had graduated Tokyo University with first class honours and at the top of his class at the age of nineteen, having entered College at the age of sixteen. Immediately after completing his double major in Business Accounting and Management, he had left Japan for America to do his Master's in Management; it had taken him two years and he had returned fluent in English which only added to his mastery of languages for he was already fluent in Spanish and French care of his exotic mother who was an international model. He had lived with her for ten years after the divorce of his parents when he was five returning to Japan when he was fifteen to finish his last year of High School and to begin his training as heir to the Company. It was at this return he had met the cute little girl he had been betrothed since her birth.

But Rin had not been his priority. School had been the forefront of Sesshomaru's mind, he was determined to prove himself…to run the company and make his father proud of him. At twenty-one, Sesshomaru had achieved managerial position, a step down from his qualifications but within six months he would be the youngest vice president of Accounting in the company based on his own achievement and not of his name. It would take him another four years to achieve a status of Vice Presidency over the entire company, a feat that had made his father so proud. Rin's father and his own were Co-CEO's of the company and along with the Board of Directors they had agreed that Sesshomaru need to grow some more before he assumed head of the Company. The young man was too cold, too unrelenting and driven…he needed a wife to soften his hard edges. It was as such that Seshomaru, deeming Rin was of age in the eyes of the law had decided that it was time for them to marry. On the night of her sixteenth birthday dinner, Sesshomaru had pulled the beautiful teenager into the beautiful garden in her parents' Estate and drew her beneath an alcove made of the embrace of two blooming rose bushed and slipped a large yellow diamond set against white gold upon the third finger on her left hand.

She had been so stunned she had jumped into his arms and pressed her lips against his own. She felt him stiffen and wrapped his arms around her, pressing against her petite body against his tall, masculine frame of his own. He gripped the back of her head, his fingers tangling in the soft, silken strands. She moaned softly, opening her lips against the aggressive onslaught of his. She trembled in his arms, her slender arms twining around his neck. His tongue slipped between her lips and flicked across her teeth before slaking against her delicate tongue. Sesshomaru growled in his throat and cupped her buttocks, pressing her against the rigidity of his erection that had made a tent in his pants.

She gasped and pulled away, burying her face in his chest as he struggled to control himself. It was the first time in his entire adult life that he had felt lust that he had longed to take a woman…a girl really. His hands slid up to her back, encasing her in its safe haven. He knew he had moved too fast for her, yet in his mind it was not fast enough. Sesshomaru Takahasi decided then, that Rin would marry him as soon as possible for he would not dishonor her. Two weeks later, Rin and sesshomaru were married.

00000

Fifteen year old Rin watched the preparations of the Hall with excitement building her stomach, her stomach fluttered as though containing Butterflies. A feeling that had been present since her parents had informed her that her Omai or arranged marriage would go ahead of schedule, two years ahead of schedule. It was as though her every wish had been answered, for she had been in love with Sesshomaru Takahashi the moment she had laid eyes on him. He was ten years her senior and they had been engaged since birth, as their parents were best friends and Business partners in the multi-billion dollar manufacturing conglomerate Takahasi-Akada.

Her first recollection of Sesshomaru had come when she had five years old. She remembered the day as clear as water; she had dressed in a ruffled pink dress with her curly waist length hair in a lovely pink bow. She had been strapped into booster seat, watching as her father drove to the Taisho manor. Her uncle InuTaisho and her aunt Izayoi were two of her most favourite people, she saw them at least once a week and were the only adult she wasn't shy around. On the few times her father and mother had been away, she had stayed with her aunt and uncle and her cousin Inuyasha. She had often times heard about her uncles older son who lived in Mexico with his mother but she had never met him and now, her parents were going to her uncle's home to welcome him home. Rin had personally chosen from her toy collection. It was a small metal car that was the exact replica of her car her father owned, she had chosen it because she believed all boys liked cars.

The car pulled into the Massive Manor that had been passed down from Taisho to Taisho. It had often been remodeled with the advancement of technology however the basic structure had remained the same. Rin ran screaming out her Aunty and Uncle's Name, she was ever jovial around those she knew yet exxtrememly shy around strangers. She collided into a solid figure and landed on her rump in a solid "Oumph". She looked up with wide brown eyes at the most beautiful man she had ever seen and her crush on her uncle was immediately cured as she looked at this younger man. She blushed as hisbright gold eyes looked at her. He stooped and helped her to her feet; they were almost the same height now. She blushed deeper, knowing this beautiful man was her new cousin Sesshomaru. But she didn't want to be his cousin. Her lips trembled and tears filled her big, lovely eyes. Sesshomaru frowned and wiped away one tear as it rolled down her cheek.

"Why are you crying, little one?" he asked and her lips trembled again, as she rubbed her eyes again. "I don't want to be you cousin…" she sobbed, hiccupping at every word. It was to this that both pairs of adults came into the room, halting at the pair.

"Why, little one? Do you not like me? Do I scare you?" he asked and watched as she shook her head roughly, her brown hair flashing. "No, I do like…but if your my cousin…it will wrong to love you as I already do!" sobbed the brilliant five year old, stunning the teenager and their parents as they broke out in laughter. Ai Akada lifted her daughter into her arms and rubbed her back, turning her soft gaze to her husband Aiko, there little girl had developed her first case of puppy love.

But it wasn't. And as she grew, so did her love for Sesshomaru.

Rin watched as her mother came into the banquet hall; it was the final preparations of the wedding which was scheduled for tomorrow. The most important people of the entire nation would be in attendance at her wedding. Her two bridesmaids were Kikyo, her best friend's twin and Sango, while Kagome her best friend was her maid of honour while Sesshomaru's best man was Inuyasha, while his groomsmen were Miroku, his friend from college and Shippo his cousin from his mother's side who also lived in Japan.

She would not receive the typical "American Bachelorette" party nor did she want one, but she would receive a wonderful dinner that very night. The next morning Rin was a bundle of nerves. Her lustrous brown hair was curled to frame her face that had been softly powdered, her lashes extended with Covergirl Mascara and her eyes outlined while her full lips were covered with a dainty pink lipstick and then shiny lip-gloss. She couldn't believe how beautiful she looked; it was as though a brown haired Asian model had taken her place in a moment. She blinked repeatedly to clear the tears from her eyes. She didn't want to ruin her make-up. The door to the chamber containing the bride and her bridal party opened to reveal her mother and future step-mother-in law, Izayoi. They were both tearing eyed as they say her, bringing her wedding dress with them.

0000

Sesshomaru Taisho looked out at the numerous buildings below the forty-one story office complex. He was on his only break of the day and as usual his mind drifted to the woman he had married…the girl he had married. As he had crept from bed in the predawn hours he had had flicked on the life, taking the time to watch her sleep for a few minutes. She was so beautiful, her cheeks flushed against her cheeks and her hair curly against her damp skin. Her full pink lips were slightly parted as she breathed, and the stoic man's face softened. He leaned close and brushed his lips against her cheek, wishing he could have had the time to take her before he left for the day. He rose and showered, making her a quick breakfast before he left a little after 6 am.

He sighed. Sesshomaru Taisho had come to love his little slip of a girl…his beautiful young wife. Sometimes he wondered if he had made a mistake transferring Rin from her school in Tokyo. Many times he wondered how she fared at school, if she was a target for the males and he prayed his idiot half-brother was protecting her without revealing that she was married. It was looked down upon to be married whilst still in High school and he hated having to put rin in this position but he had refused to dishonor her and he knew had he waited he would have. Already, he had to rein in his passions to not take his wife without the use of a condom but he was skeptical of the use of the contraceptive pill on her young body.

He remembered the night of their wedding; he had been unable to take her to the honeymoon as he had wanted in Hawaii because of School and Work. They would only have two days together, having taken a day from their lives and that of their loved ones to get married on a Friday so that they would have at least had two days of married bliss. Already, Rin's things were being moved into Sesshomaru's new Condo and as their private Helicopter had flown them to an exclusive Hotel. He lifted his young wife in his arms, while she giggled, ensuring that he had carried her over the threshold and into their room. Rin smiled as she was lowered onto the rose petals that covered the floor. As she surveyed her surroundings, he imprinted the image of her in her wedding dress in his mind.

Her wedding dress was modern and very virginal. It had long sleeves and a high neckline, the material a white silk that clung to her body yet hid her curves, as though she was a present for his perusal. There was a bright pink band that ran beneath her waist and then the simple dress merely fell, moling to her body in a plain sillouette. The train of the dress was four feet long and like the back of the dress, was the most interesting part. There was a simple clasp that held the neckline of her dress at her nape then Rin's entire back had been bare, he had been stunned to feel skin against his hand when he had led her down the aisle and had difficulty in suppressing his erection.

"Rin…." He sighed and she turned to him, smiling sweetly at him she stepped into his arms. She lifted her chin and closed her eyes and he smiled at the innocence she exuded with the action, Rin was innocent but she was not afraid. In actuality, she embraced the physical aspects of their new relationship without shying away from him. He lowered his lips to hers and gripped her upper arms, pressing her smaller body against his much firmer and taller body. She felt like so small against him, her petite body sending waves of pleasure through him.

His lips moved over the softness of hers, his tongue slacking out to lick the delicate lips. She broke his hold to twine slender arms around his neck, the warmth of his body a welcomed feeling she had longed for since his embraced her at the Church. Rin moaned low in her throat, her body coming alive with his touch. He pulled away and she groaned in protest and cast worried eyes up at him. "Let's take a bath Rin…" he suggested and cupped her cheek before dropping a quick kiss to her forehead then he spun her around and opened the button at the nape of her neck, and the ones at her hips to her buttocks. She trembled as she felt his fingers brush against the skin of her back.

Rin leaned into his body and felt his hands move to her shoulders to push the dress from her shoulders, exposing her semi-nude body. She stood before him in lacy white underwear and stockings that came mid-thigh to be held together by lacy white garters, and seductive blue heels. He clenched his jaw, his erection rising prominently in his pants. She turned, beautiful and proud in her nude state as she stood before him; her hair surrounding her naked shoulder was quite a vision. Sesshomaru looked down upon her body, appreciating the full pink tipped pale breasts and smirking as her nipples hardened beneath his gaze. She bit her lip, glad that she felt so very liberated after having tasted champagne for the first time. She reached towards her husband, slowly removing his bow tie, her light brown eyes never leaving his golden orbs.

He watched his wife as she removed his jacket, unbuttoning his shirt in a slow process which only served to hasten the quickening of their breaths and to intensify their passions. Sesshomaru stilled her hands and moved to the en suite Jacuzzi. She sigh and followed her husband, watching him as he stripped himself of his shirt, shoes, socks and unbuckled his belt. She visibly trembled as he dropped his pants and then his undershorts, exposing his massive length of his erection. Rin gasped, shock evident on her face and he smirked as he saw fear creep into her face…he pulled her into his arms and into his kiss, his thick, nine inch erection pressing into her stomach, kicking of her own heels.

Sesshomaru breaks the kiss and licks her lips before falling to his knees, he licked her navel, his hands gripping her hips while hers fisted into his hair and moaned. She felt as he slid the garter from her right leg, licking the skin of her thigh as heat pooled into a spot in between her legs. He pulled the other garter and socking from her other leg before he hooked his thumbs into the waistband of her panty, pulling it from her body. He moaned, as the scent of her core struck his nose and he shivered with the need to take her. He kissed his cleanly shaved vagina and licked his way up her body before settling on a nipple. Rin cried out at the pleasure that burned through her veins, pulling back at his hair. He smirked and pulled away before lifting her into his arms, she hooked her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, feeling his erection at her entrance and they both groaned. For a moment, he seemed to be confused as though not remembering that he had planned to lower then into the bubbling tub. His face contorted, as though in pain and whispered, "I'm so sorry…I wanted to make it good for you!" he apologized and grasped her hips, pushing her onto the fullness of his erection.

Rin instinctively stiffened and hissed, tightening her hold around him and pressing her face against curve of his neck as she felt the stinging sensation of what seemed to be steel forcing its way into her wet cavern. As he went deeper, Rin began to bite her lips and clutch her arms even tighter around his neck. Sesshomaru moaned and rammed, feeling a barrier into the warmth, a haven unlike any he had ever known. She gasped, her body instinctively tightening around him. "Fuck…." He groaned and probed her again, simultaneously pushing her hips against own. He hissed as he entered her fully and she cried out, "Ow!" tears filling her eyes. He withdrew and slammed into her again; feeling his penis get coated with a liquid and he paused, pulling her face away from his throat so he could kiss her. She accepted his kiss, returning it with fervor. She was determined to please him and began to meet his unsteady rhythm with another of her own. She gasped with every thrust, welcoming his weight into her body. It was still painful, every slide of his hip creating a burning within her.

She tightened around him; her body wanting to lock him out but the feeling onlu intensified his pleasure before he slammed into her one more, and shivered his pleasure. He kissed her lips softly, and with unsteady legs he lowered them to the bubbling tub. Rin sighed, as the liquid heat engulfed them. The water created a pleasing sensation as her nipples rubbed against his wet chest. She moaned feeling very full of him. He chuckled and leaned his head against the rum of the Jacuzzi. "What?" she asked smiling too, glad that she had pleased him. He looked at her with a strange smile, before kissing her.

She would never know that she had not been the only one to lose her virginity that night.

Sesshomaru sighed and looked at his watch. Rin would be having lunch now. He picked up his personal Cellular phone and pressed Speed Dial one, which was of course, Rin's number. Rin answered on the first ring, her voice breathless and happy. "Hi, Sesshy." She whispered and he could practically hear her smile in her voice. "Hello Rin, what have you been doing?" He asked. He heard a chuckle and smiled at the feeling it produced within him but before she could answer he heard a male voice in the background.

"_Hey, Rin…I was wondering if you're free for a date…this weekend?" _said the male voice and Sesshomaru heard a gasp before he growled. He ended the call and threw expensive Phone into his door, destroying the new model beyond repair.

00000

**Please Read and Review *smiley face*. Until next time. **


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm currently seeking a beta-reader, never had one before but I do notice my works tend to have a few grammatical errors and other mistakes like word omissions. I was searching the hard way for a beta reader but I think this way could be effective. So, if you're reading this fan-fic and you're a beta reader or you know a good Inuyasha beta-reader, just send me a personal message please and Thanks.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the character of Inuyasha. **

**My Wife is in High School **

Rin looked at the phone in sudden disbelief. She immediately re-dialed the number, but to no end for the only thing it achieved was for her to get the voice of the operator telling her that the number was unavailable. Rin looked up to see Akitoki Hojo standing by her table. The High School senior was smart and popular and had once asked Kagome on a date when she had transferred to the school along with Sango, the girls refusing to be separated from their life-long best friend, Rin. Kagome and Sango looked at her with worried expressions; they could not believe what had just happened. Kagome turned to the boy, "I'm sorry Hojo but Rin is already in a serious relationship." She said and watched as disappointed filtered into Hojo's gaze. He turned to Sango who immediately held up a hand, "Don't even think about!" she warned and the boy walked away.

Rin's face crumbled and Kagome pulled her into her arms. "It's ok Rin, just explain to Sesshomaru." Rin bit her lip, wiping away the tears that had escaped. Sesshomaru was very protective where she was concerned, he always said that he hated to share and was very selfish where his possessions were concerned. She sighed, and looked to her uneaten lunch, she had lost her appetite. She knew as soon as she got home she would have to try convincing Sesshomaru that she enjoyed her High School and she knew having heard what he had; her husband would want her to be transferred. Rin thought about the evening ahead throughout lunch and even an hour later while she was on class. She was distrupted from her thoughts by the sound of her name on her teacher's lips. She frowned as she was told she was required to take her bag and go to the Principal's office. She whispered a silent 'I don't know' to the questioning faces of her best friends and left the class. She sat in a chair in the Administration Office until the secretary told her she could enter the principal's office. She knocked before entering regardless and her eyes widened as the Principal and her husband rose.

The Principal, a balding elderly man with round glasses and a large nose and a pot belly covered by his suit turned to her and said, "Ms. Akada, you Guardian has come to collect you. It seems there is a family Emergency." Rin blushed as she looked up at her straight faced husband and bowed to the teacher, allowing Sesshomaru to lead her out. On the outskirts of the School where Naraku waited patiently for her, Sesshomaru moved to his own Silver Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4.

He dismissed the Bodyguard, telling him that he would personally ensure the safety of his wife and that he should meet them at the Hotel. Rin shivered as the Lamborghini's door slid upwards and open then she neatly slid into the car and pulled the seat belt over her, locking it in place with a click. Sesshomaru took his space beside her and locked his own seatbelt. Starting the car with a press of the button, the engine roared to life before it screeched from the school's parking lot oblivious to the fact that it would undoubtedly be disturbing the serenity within the school. Rin watched her husband as he deftly slipped on his silver framed 'pilot' sunglass. She could tell he was angry from the repeated clenching of the muscles in his jaw but she couldn't help the lust that swept through her body, he was so handsome and sexy.

She turned her eyes to the road as he overtook car after car as though he were in a race, the smooth speed of the car adding adrenaline to the already intense emotions moving through her veins. She clutched at the seat, feeling as her panty became damp with her need to join with her husband. They were home in minutes, and she bit her lip as the car abruptly pulled up in front the Hotel. An attendant of the hotel, opened her door for her before moving around the Car side to park it within the Garage beneath the Hotel. Sesshomaru ushered her into the Lobby by her elbow, ignoring anyone who would have spoken to him or questioned the fact that the multi-millionaire tycoon was escorting a teenage girl in her uniform into a Hotel building and obviously to his suite. The entered the private elevator and the hotel attendant who always seemed to be stationed there pressed the button to their floor. Rin looked up at her husband, but his glasses covered gaze stared did ahead while his fingers tightened upon her forearm. The elevator binged to a halt and he strode out impatiently, taking her with him into their suite. The two guards stationed at the door opened the door and closed it for them, as they noted the heavy stride of their Boss. Rin gasped as he spun her to face him, removing his glasses. She looked into his intense golden eyes; they blazed as the heated rays of the sun.

He growled softly and pulled her into his arms, slamming his lips onto hers with merciless force. Rin moaned, he had never been as aggressive with her before and she loved it, the thrill alone increasing the wetness between her thighs. She entwined her arms aroundhim, her hands gripping the nape of his neck. He opened her lips to the probing of his tongue, moving his hands to her full buttocks and gripping it, pressing her hips against his own. She moaned, licking his tongue with hers and wrapping her leg around his hip and enjoying the feel of his erection pressed against the place she so needed it to be. Sesshomaru's hands slid from her butt and moved up to her side before he broke away, breathing hard. He grabbed her shirt at the collar and ripped it all the way down to her navel. Rin gasped at his blatant disregard for her uniform but before she could protest his lips were already claiming hers again.

His lips slanted over hers again and again, as his hands moved to her shoulder, pushing the tattered remains of her shirt from her shoulders. It stopped at her hips as he had not ripped it completely as he slaked one hand behind her head and the other to her waistline. Rin found herself being lowered to the ground, onto the plush carpet before her husband's body was lowered over hers. He pressed her smaller body into the floor, loving the feel of her curves against his own. She moaned against his lips, her body undulating under his own. He broke the kiss, licking her cheeks and moving to her neck then to her chest, his nose and lips brushing against the clothed breasts. He rose, unhooking the bra at the front to release the full, pale breasts with the big pink nipples he so loved to lick and suck. He groaned and drew her left nipple into the warmth of his mouth, his mouth encasing the appendage as though he wanted to swallow her entire breast. Rin moaned, clenching her fingers into the hair at his scalp as one hand played with her other nipple, tweaking and pinching the tender bud as the other arm gripped her hip and his knee pressed its firmness between her legs.

Rin bit her lip to restrain her moans but the sounds still erupted from her throat, exciting her husband as nothing else could. He moved to the other nipple, his hand at her hip moving to the smooth skin of one thigh, rubbing his hands coarse from years of various martial art forms and from his hobby of fixing cars, over the soft skin he had come to know over the last seven months. He would never tire of his wife and even though they had had a few months to become accustomed, he feared they would never leave what his father referred to as "the honeymoon phase" even though he always wished they would remain this way forever at the same time.

He flicked his tongue over her nipple a last time and returned to her lips, his hands moving to her hips to remove the silky panty he had ordered her to wear. Her body was so beautiful that he wished to see her in the finest lingerie and his virginal wife had complied with reluctance until she had grown accustomed to the sexy underwear and especially after she had realized the intense reaction he received from seeing her wearing such things. She pulled the panty over her shoes and threw them with careless disregard before he settled himself between her legs again breaking the kiss to lick a warm trail down her body to her wet core. Rin moaned, knowing what was to come and released his hair to clench her fingers in the carpet as he drew her legs over his shoulder and pressed his lips to her nether ones. She screamed at the first lick, parting her cleanly shaven folds with an expert caress of the tongue.

With the first days of their marriage, Sesshomaru had realized that while it pleased his wife to see him sexually satisfied, she had not achieved complete fulfillment and so, he had tried, successfully, every method a Kama Sutra had suggested in order to please her. He was proud to say he had unleashed a sexual monster that suited his needs perfectly and did not fear to express herself sexually where he was concerned. They had a very active sex life for a married couple, he told himself numerous time he was merely making up for the years he had lost when he had been too obsessed with academic achievement to pursue anything sexual.

Rin hissed as his tongue played with her clitoris before sinking into her vagina, his teeth raking against the sensitive pleasure point. He smirked, feeling as her opening clenched and relaxed against the rough slide of his tongue. He would not have to wait long for his wife to find her pleasure. She hissed again at the scrape of his teeth her hips rising from the floor as she screamed her climax, stiffening and holding her body as she came to the onslaught of his tongue. She panted as she lowered her lips, seeing the conceited smirk on her husband's lips before he wiped his hand over his mouth and sat up to pull his tie over his head and unbutton his shirt. Rin rose into a sitting position as well, her hands moving to the buckle of his belt. His fingers stiffened on the last button as she slowly unbuckled the belt, her wide eyes looking up at him with her lips, slightly open and a reddish-pink from his rough kisses. She unbuttoned his pants and bit her lip as she unzipped it, brushing her fingers against the pulsing erection within the confines of his boxers.

Rin slipped his erection through the opening of his boxers, smiling as he hissed when her fingers circled the massive length and massage it, moving the skin up and done in her firm grip. "Fuck…" he moaned out wrapped his hand into her hair. She smiled again before lowering her head to take the head of his penis between her soft wet lips, sucking away the moisture from the top. He trembled, counting, thinking of everything and anything to keep himself from climaxing. He mouth slid over him and at the first suck of her cheeks, he pulled her away, pressing her back into the floor and removing a condom from his pocket. Rin moaned, tensing for his entrance. Sesshomaru slipped on the condom with swift expertise and pressed against her entrance. She looked at him, love and happiness shining from her eyes, she opened her hands to him and he entered them, kissing her lips as he pushed into her creating a burning sensation in her core. She gasped against his lips, as he pulled back and lifted her legs to his shoulders and sank into her body again.

Rin moaned tears filling her eyes at the perfection of his body joining with hers. He hit a spot inside her and she cried out, clenching around his. He pulled away, her body making slick juice to lessen the almost painful friction of his body sliding in and out of her, his hips moving in a circular motion as he connected with her on a level so profound. "Scream my name!" he grunted and slammed into her. She cried out, "Sessh!" and he growled, not satisfied with her answer. He cupped one full breast and kissed the nipple, making Rin cry out. He slammed into her again and she screamed his name, climaxing, her body milking his own. Grinding into her a final time, he ground his own release and sucked against the delicate skin of her neck.

Moments later the muscled man dropped his shirt that had still been upon his frame and kick off his pants, shoes and socks before finally removing Rin's tattered blouse, shoes, socks and skirts and carried her to their en suite bathroom. She moaned as the warm water of the shower met her skin and turned to her husband who had disposed of the condom before he joined her beneath the warm spray her. Sesshomaru kissed his wife, his hands running over her slippery body. He could already feel the twitch in his erection; proudly stating that he wanted her again and it begin to stiffen as his fingers played with her slick nipples.

He broke the kiss and got a washcloth, squeezing shower gel onto the cloth he slipped it between his wife's legs, washing away the traces of their lovemaking before cupping water he wash between he legs. Rin moaned, biting her lips with as his fingers stroked her. She cupped her own breasts, bending her head she licked her own nipples and he hissed. With a hand at her shoulder, he spun his wife and pushed her over so she was bent over, bracing her arms against the shower walls as he roughly pushing his erection into her. She gasped at the feel, stiffened her body slightly sore from their previous round. She cried out, the pain and pleasure so intense. He gripped her hips to steady her, remembering one unfortunate incident in which they had both slipped. He shuddered at the memory, the shudder producing a wonderful feeling within their interconnected bodies. He felt his climax coming and bit his lips, about to withdraw from her when she rose, gripping his buttocks and grinding herself into him. He moaned his release, a feeling of intense pleasure and fear as he realized he had just released in Rin.

Later, Sesshomaru sat on the stool at the counter as Rin prepared him a simple dish of lomein with shrimp, carrots, sweet pepper and corn. She placed the steamy hot plate in front him and dished out a plate for herself and two glasses of juice for them both. He waited until she had taken her seat beside him before he began eating. It was a simple thing they did whenever he was home early, she would make them dinner and every morning he would prepare breakfast. She smiled at him as she watched him eat. They sat and ate in silence, a cosy and comfortable silence, he in his fresh boxers and she in his discarded work shirt. When they were done he picked her up in his arms and carried her to their bedroom.

Rin giggled as he unbuttoned the shirt, his and removed it from her shoulders before joining her in their bed. Rin sighed, her head resting against his chest while her fingers traced unconscious patterns on his chest. She loved the scent of him and dropped a quick kiss to his chest. He brushed her hair, his arms wrapped around her. "Sessh…" she started believing it would be the appropriate time to address the topic of the day. He raised her chin to look at him. "There could be no other man for me…" she whispered. He flipped her on her back, his body pressing hers into the bed, sliding down hers until there were eye to eye with him on his elbows.

"Rin…you very beautiful..." and she blushed, her husband was not usually a man of many words but she knew whatever he would say within this moment would be something she would bury within the recesses of her heart and soul for all eternity. "I sometimes think that I stole your childhood, with my desire to marry you at such a young age…." Rin frowned, ready to counter his point when his look silenced her. "Rin, when I noticed how beautiful you had become I was afraid that some man would have stolen your heart before you were at the appropriate age to marry..." He admitted softly and Rin's heart melted, "And today when I heard that boy in the background, I became extremely jealous. I did not want another man to notice you, you are mine!" he said in a possessive tone and Rin's eyes filled with tears. She drew his lips down to hers and kissed him with all the love in her soul. He moaned, unbelieving that already he wanted her again!

He slipped a hand between her legs and found her already wet with need. He pulled away; he would make love to her until early the next morning…

When Rin woke the next morning, Sesshomaru was dressed in a gray striped suit with a black vest and a gold tie. He looked so handsome she blushed at the sight. He was sitting by the bed with two small pills in his hand and a glass of whatever. Rin looked uop at him in confusion. "We went bareback yesterday in the shower, these are Emergency Contraceptives. While I hate the idea of you taking these, we cannot afford to have a child now" He said softly and her eyes widened, she bit her lip, for she really wanted to have a child with her husband but she understood. She took the pills and the water and swallowed them without hesitation.

0000

Rin walked towards the grocery store with Naraku at her side, she usually sent someone from the Hotel or even a body guard but she had felt the urge to walk on this particular day, to clear her head. She swung her small grocery bag containing the ingredients she hadn't possessed for her special Red Velvet cupcake. She had taken a class in summer that taught her simple Western Style desserts and she loved to make the little treats for Seesshomaru and to cheer herself up. She was too caught up with her thoughts to notice the two bike men that had ridden up each with a man on the back until the man tried to cover her face with a white handkerchief.

Reacting solely on instinct, she elbowed the man in the ribs, turning swiftly she raised her hand and base of her palm connected with his nose before her knee connected with the vulnerable area between his legs and when he had bent over, she whipped a kick across his face sending his bloody face into the pavement and instant unconsciousness. She turned to see that Naraku had disabled one man and was fighting hand to hand with another who seemed to be equally skilled. A movement caught her gaze and she noted that the final man had jumped from his bike and pulled a gun. She froze, her mind quickly calculating when she saw him turn the gun towards Naraku. She immediately leapt into action, knowing without a shadow of a doubt that if she gave the man the chance to kill Naraku she would have no chance as it would be the two of them against her. She brought up her leg as the man pulled the trigger and the bullet hit the pavement. The man turned back to the seemingly innocent girl as brought up her leg again, he dropped the gun as he blocked realizing for the first time that the girl had to be trained adeptly in martial arts. He snarled and punched at her, she block, grasping the man's arm in a hold and flipping him onto his back before slamming her fist into his face and continued until he was unconscious.

Rin turned to Naraku and saw her had disabled the other man as well. She sighed in relief and moved towards him, seeing that his hand was moving. She pulled his tie from his neck and tied the wound where the other attacker had slashed his forearm with a knife. A clicking sound had them both turning to see the first man she had knocked out had regained consciousness and had leveled the fallen gun against her. Her eyes widened as the man smiled…and pulled the trigger.

0000

Sesshomaru ran through the halls of the Hospital, his heart beat racing as he tried to find the room on the private floor. He had received a call from one of his security guards that Rin had been attacked, hurt and taken to the hospital. He found the Receptionist on the Private wing of the Hospital and demanded to know the room where he could find his wife. The woman barely uttered the room number before he was running. He was at the door in less than a minute, seeing his wife lying in bed in a hospital gown with a cast from her left knuckle and midway to her elbow. She looked so very pale for a moment his heart seemed to skip a beat.

"Rin?" he whispered tentatively. She didn't move and fear unlike any he had ever known engulfed him. He moved to the bed and felt her pulse, sighing in relief when he saw that it was strong. He moved to her right hand saw that her knuckles were bandaged, as though she had been fighting.

"She's going to be just fine." He turned and saw a doctor with clipboard in a White lab coat. He refused leave her side and the Doctor made no mention of it. "It seemed this young lady, disabled two of her attackers as did the gentleman who was carried in with her. From Police reports, one of the men regained consciousness and attempted to take her life but her gentleman intercepted the bullet and she fell, breaking her left wrist in the process." explained the Doctor, assuming that the gentleman was her guardian. "We had to do Surgery to reset the bone so she had to be placed under general Anesthesia, she will awaken in a few hours." He continued. Sesshomaru sighed, relieved that Rin would be alright.

"You should be proud of your ward." He stated. Sesshomaru glared at him. "She my wife!" he growled and the Doctor flushed, apologizing profusely before he left the couple. Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed her forehead.

He called her parents and his own who showed up not more than an hour later. His father checked on the status of Naraku for Sesshomaru had refused to leave and reported that whilst the man had been in surgery he had survived a near fatal bullet wound to the abdomen, a fatal place to receive an injury. Hours later with both their parents sleeping in the waiting room, Rin awoke with her husband sitting with a concerned look upon his face. Rin smiled and moved to hug him, flinching at the pain in her left hand. Sesshomaru embraced her, kissing her lips with desperation. When he reluctantly pulled away, she had tears on her cheeks which he gently wiped away while she told him all that had happened and expressed her concern for Naraku. Sesshomaru informed her of the man's well-being and kissed her repeatedly until he decided it was time to tell her parents and his own that she was fine.

The next day her room was swamped with 'Get Well' cards, balloons, various flowers and teddy bears from her classmates, friends, her family and her husband. Kagome and Sango sat by Rin's bedside as they relayed the story, each thankful they had all been taking mixed martial arts lessons since they were old enough to walk. They were all from extremely wealthy families and with that title came the threat of an enemy attempting to use them to get at their parents. Rin sighed, she was just happy that she would be able to see her husband's face again. A male figured loomed at the door and all three girls turned to see Hojo at the door with flowers. Their eyes all widened as the all looked at each other. "Hi, Kagome, Sango, Rin." He greeted the three girls.

"Hi hojo." They all answered at once.

"I just dropped by after hearing what happened to you." He said to Rin with a look of concern and a faint blush. He turned to Sango and Kagome, "Excuse me, ladies but do you think I could speak to Rin in private?" he asked politely. Kagome opened her mouth to respond when a deeply masculine voice erupted from behind Hojo. The young man spun to see a tall, toned man with his eyes blazing with golden fury with his silver hair in a ponytail and his hands clenched in tight fists. Large Fists.

"And what reason would you have to speak to _my wife _in private?"

"Y-Y-Your w-wife?" Hojo stuttered and gulped. Sesshomaru practically snarled and made a step towards the boy. "Yes, my wife!" he spat viciously and the boy's eyes widened before he 'EEPED' and ran from the room. The girls all laughed and turned to look at Sesshomaru, who was obviously very angry. Rin grinned at her husband, _Oh how I love him. _She thought, realizing that Hojo would probably tell the whole school now but she didn't care. She loved this man and she wanted the whole world to know that she belonged to him.

0000

_6 Years later _

Sesshomaru Takahashi walked into the Master Bedroom of his twenty bedroom Mansion, smiling as he saw his wife curled in bed. He dropped his briefcase, the carpets absorbing the sound and walked to the bed, kicking off his shoes and removing his tie at the same time. He sank to the side of the bed and brushed a lock of hair from her brow. Rin had grown into an even more beautiful woman, taller, fuller and smarter as well. She had cut her waist length hair to her nape the first year of College on impulse which had made him have a royal fit, but already the silky brown looks was back to where it had been. She moaned his name softly at the touch of his fingers and turned but did not awaken. He smiled and rose, intent on a quick shower so he could join her in bed.

He was happy, finally Rin had finished school and they could live as a true man and wife and raise their family together. After the accident, Hojo had indeed told everyone at school that Rin was married and after that no other guy had ever bothered her again. The attack had made it into the Newspapers as well, broadcasting to the World that the young heiress had married Japan's proclaimed "Number one Bachelor" in a private ceremony at barely sixteen years old. It had caused quite a flurry however with the prestige, wealth and power attached to their families it had soon blown over but to this day, they were still somewhat of a Celebrity couple. Naraku had recovered and still served Rin faithful, having bonded as good friends for saving each other's lives.

Fifteen minutes later, clad in a white T-shirt and boxers he shifted beneath the comforter and pulled his wife in his arms, smiling as she sighed in happiness. She would be so happy in the morning when she realized he had returned from his two week trip two days early. She had been restless without him especially now that she had finished her Bachelor's Degree in Nursing and was unaccustomed to being at home alone. He smiled, kissing her brow again as he felt the faint movement of the child within her abdomen. His wife was finally pregnant, six months to be exact. They had decided to wait until the birth to be surprised by the gender. Everyone couldn't be happier than they were. He sighed and tightened his arms around her, a smile on his lips as he thought of how his wife would react when she found out he had bought her a small, private Island in the Caribbean for their fifth anniversary which they would celebrate that very morning.

Rin tightened her arms around the warmth of her husband, as her subconscious accepted his warmth and return to her bed, "I love you Sessh…"she mumbled in her sleep and he chuckled and dropped a quick kiss to her lips.

"I love you, Rin…"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hope everybody liked it. I'm willing to write a short Epilogue if I get a few reviews asking for one to see what kind of baby they had or to clear up something. Thanks everyone for the Reviews and the compliments *blush* this little thing has encouraged me to start dumping all my little drabbles and drabbles turn stories instead of just throwing them down in my room. **

**Special thanks to all those who reviewed this: Angie, Small Tea, Jolie Luv, Sherry 15, Icegirljenni, Aster23, xxPretzelxx, Jezz, ****TsukimoriKuchiki13**** and Red4angel.**

**Follow this link to see what Sesshomaru's car looks like: **

**.**


	3. Epilogue: My Wife is on Vacation

**MY WIFE IS IN HIGH SCHOOL **

**Epilogue: My Wife is on Vacation **

A knock on the door to his study had Sesshomaru looking up from his laptop to his twelve year old daughter, removing his reading classes he sat back in his chair devoting his attention to the young girl. "How may I help you Mayu?" he asked and watched as his daughter shifted uncomfortably. He frowned; he believed that his daughter should be able to come to him with anything. "Mayu?" he asked and watched her flushed.

"Myepeodrsterd" he heard her mumble and raised an eyebrow. Sesshomaru removed his glasses and fixed his daughter with a stern gaze.

"Mayu, I'm your father, you should be able to tell me anything!" he stated and she flushed even deeper, "My period started!" she cried out, unwilling to repeat it and watched as shock, and then horror dawned on her father's face. "Uhm..." he groaned and flushed. Rin was currently away for two weeks, she'd said she felt really exhausted and drained being a full time mom, nurse, and the wife of a CEO as well as a daughter. She'd said she wanted a break from everything and had flown to their private Island. He had seen the strains show on his wife and he had whole heartedly agreed...he had even spent the first week with her.

Regaining his composure, Sesshomaru looked at his blushing daughter. "Uhm, grab your jacket and get your brother." he stated, shutting down his laptop.

Ten year old Shou followed his dad and sister as they walked to the car, his face leaving the book he was reading at momentary intervals. The boy adjusted his glasses and lowered the book as he came upon the AUDI SUV, and hopping in the back as his father and sister took the front seats. Though he was two years younger than his sister, already the boy was in his first year of middle school having skipped three grades. He was one year ahead of his sister, not that she minded for Mayu was also smart too for her age, she was always first in her class and received numerous medals for gymnastics, Violin and dance in comparison to Shou who was horrendous at every sport he had ever tried and was a strictly academic student. Then of course there was Amia, their six month old sister who had been spending the last two weeks with both sets of their grandparents.

Shou found it extremely weird for his mother to not be present. They were unused to seeing their father as much and having him cook them breakfast and drop them at school which he had been doing since their mother's departure. He had begun to really appreciate his mom and all that she did for them, he'd never really appreciated how important of a role she played.

When she was home, their father laughed so much more, they had nightly dinners together and she was always there to listen to their problems. She would massage Mayu's sore muscles after practice and seemed to be the only one who remembered that Shou was far younger than he always acted; in fact, she was the only person he allowed himself to cry around. Shou looked to his sister as she fidgeted in the front seat, he wonder how their father would react if he found out Mayu had a boyfriend.

Shou chuckled and returned to reading his book. The car pulled up at the Supermarket located within the centre of the humongous gated community they lived and drove in. "I'll stay in the car dad." said Shou and Sesshomaru nodded, sure that the guards at the supermarket would see to the safety of not only his son but his car as well. He left the key with the boy and walked behind his daughter into the supermarket. It was a high-end place and he snorted with the ease with which his daughter seemed to know her way around. He followed her into the isle that seemed to have rows upon rows of sanitary napkins. He flushed, looking for the brand he had always seen his wife wear. "Dad, I don't think I'm old enough for tampons." she whispered with cheeks pink from embarrassment, nothing akin to what her father was feeling, he was red to the tips of his ears.

Sesshomaru moved to the other brand he had seen his wife wear and picked up two packs, walking briskly to the counter he deposited them, giving Mayu the money to pay for them. As he stood at the entrance to the Supermarket a memory flashed in his mind, of when he and Rin had just married...

_Sesshomaru rose to the sound of his wife retching violently in the bathroom. Being the concerned husband he was, he rose from bed and glancing at the clock which blinked 2:00 am he moved to the bathroom door he saw it was locked. He knocked gently, hearing the sound of the toilet being flushed. "Coming" he heard the muffled reply from behind the door and frowned, it sounded so very weak and very unlike his wife. He heard the sound of the tap being turned on as though she were washing her face or brushing her teeth before the door opened moments later, with Rin teary eyed and flushed, wrapping her arms around her chest. _

_"Rin?" he whispered and pulled her into his naked chest, wrapping his arms around her. She immediately began sobbing against him; each tear against the skin of his chest was like a stab into his heart. _

_"What's wrong?" he whispered trying to raise her head to look at him but she refused. Biting his lip, he wrapped his arms beneath her knees and back and lifted her, taking her to their bed. He spent the night rubbing her back and whispering soothing words to her. In the morning, she had embarrassingly confessed that her period had started. Having never been with a woman and having an aloof relationship with both his mother and step-mother, he had never had to deal with a woman and her period before. _

After years of marriage he had come to accept this aspect of a female's body yet it was just not something he had ever wanted to deal with when it came to his daughter. She was his baby girl; just the thought that she was one year closer to being a woman had him feeling faint. He clutched at his chest, this was too much. When Mayu joined him as they returned to the car, he saw her flush again. "Dad I don't know how to put this on…" she whispered and he blushed, prior to that day, he had thought himself to be incapable of such a feat.

"Call your mom!" he stated simply and drew his glasses over his face as they walked to the car.

A brush against his forehead woke Sesshomaru from sleep later that night. He blinked as his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room, "Rin?" he whispered and watched her smile. "I missed you…" she moaned out and kissed him, pressing her body into him. He wrapped his arms around her and with a quick pull, flipped her beneath him and pressed his knees in between her legs…before he pulled away.

"When did you get back? I thought you were going to spend a few more days…" he said, dropping quick kisses to her cheek and neck which caused her to breath heavier. "I couldn't let my baby deal with her first period alone!" she answered and he laughed before kissing her again. "Thank God your back!" he whispered opened her shirt to expose her breast, he had really missed her!

0000

Thank you everyone for all the reviews. I'm sorry it took so long being that it isn't very long lol. Well I hope you enjoyed it and for those who liked it, you can expect a new story with similar theme but much more drama. It will put up the summary in one of the chapters of my ongoing stories so look out for it. ^_^ until next time….


End file.
